Imprisonment
by FabledOrange
Summary: One cold, winter day, the Sohma master suddenly decides to bring pain upon his favorite prey. And what kind of pain is it? More terrible than what is known – a pain described as pure torture. A Yukiru fic. Chapter 7 up
1. Default Chapter

Imprisonment

A Fruits Basket fan fic

Prologue

Summary: One cold, winter day, the Sohma master suddenly decides to bring pain upon his favorite prey. And what kind of pain is it? More terrible than what is known – a pain described as pure torture. A Yukiru fic.

Author's notes: First and foremost – I do not own Fruits Basket, and I do not make profit from this fan fic. I would like to say that there would be yaoi moments, implicated yaoi themes. But I will tell you that this is a Yukiru fan fic. Comment on anything – I would like to hear from you. And please – review 'Just One Novel'. 

That is all. 

*

Basked in the glory of winter sunlight, her warm skin glowed in ethereal beauty. Long, silken tendrils of chocolate brown hair flittered around her perfect face, her lips glimmering in a perfect shade of pale pink, her breathing quiet and rather even. Her lake-blue eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of rest as she drifted into sleep. Snow slowly floated down to the earth below, falling beside all the other snowflakes that have gone before them.

All at once, her blue eyes fluttered open, her gaze meeting the tranquil white ceiling. 

"Time to make breakfast." She happily hummed to herself as she got out of bed, thinking of what to cook for the three Sohma men.

*

"Ah, Tohru-kun, you have outdid yourself! This breakfast is absolutely SUPERB!" Sohma Shigure started his round of praises for the 18-year-old Honda Tohru. Sohma Kyou just rolled his eyes at his older cousin, silently enjoying the beautiful meal that Tohru had prepared for them. 

Surprisingly, Tohru didn't blush, blink, sigh or made whatever signal of response. Her eyes were glued to the stairs.

"Doshite, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked, his gaze turning to the set of stairs. "Is anything wrong?" 

"Nothing." Tohru responded. "It's just that Sohma-kun – eh – Yuki-kun has not yet come down from his room." Tohru added, a hint of worry in her voice. 

"Don't mind that baka nezumi. Maybe he overslept. Stupid rat." Kyou commented after swallowing a bit of a pancake. 

"Are you sure, Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked, turning her eyes to the orange-haired man. "I mean, Yuki-kun has never overslept…and…I'm worried about him." She ended her sentence with those words, her gaze then dropping to the plate of pancakes reserved for the silver-purple haired 18-year-old. 

"Alright, alright. I'm going to go up and wake up the baka nezumi." Kyou gave in at the look that Tohru had in her eyes. Kyou stood up and ascended up the stairs, trudging to Yuki's room. Tohru and Shigure waited for any sound or action at all, but there was none. 

"Kyou, are you okay up there?" Shigure called out, making sure that Kyou heard him. But there was no response. 

"Kyou-kun?" Tohru followed. 

Out of curiosity, Shigure and Tohru finally left the dining table and followed Kyou up the stairs. When they arrived in front of Yuki's room's doorway, Kyou was just standing inside, dumbfounded.

"He's gone. That baka nezumi's gone. Here's the note." Kyou wheeled around, a piece of paper in between his fingers. "It says that Hatori left with Yuki early in the morning to bring that baka nezumi to the main house."

Author's notes: comments? Do you want me to continue? Please review if you want me to!  


	2. We Meet Again

Imprisonment

We Meet Again 

Author's notes: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter.

*

She stared at it blankly, not believing any word that her companion had just said. 

"Hatori left with Yuki? Without telling us? Telling me?" Shigure asked in disbelief. He turned to look at the two teenagers, expecting an answer to explain everything. "How could he do that?" 

"Ano…Shigure-san?" Tohru asked out of the blue, her eyes focused on the navy-haired novelist. "Could you call Hatori-san and ask about this? He can confirm if Yuki was brought to the main house…" she ended her sentence with a vanishing tone. Kyou looked at her with concern depicted in his orange eyes. 

"Great idea, Tohru-kun!" Shigure praised the 18-year old. "Wait for me here." 

*

As Tohru sat near one side of the dining table, with Kyou on the other side, Shigure talked to Hatori on the phone. Tohru's eyes were focused mainly on the table, her hand fumbling with her skirt, her head hanging low. Her fingers were trembling so hard and her mind screaming for confirmation of Yuki's sudden disappearance. 

Why did she worry anyway? Worry so much that she couldn't concentrate on anything else?

She knew why – she knew it very well. For Yuki was a Sohma, Yuki was a friend – a close friend, or maybe even more. Her heart longed for the purple-haired Jyuunishi, her skin longing for his touch, her ears yearning for the soft tone of his voice, her eyes wanting to drown in his deep purple orbs…Tohru wanted to have everything of him. It was absolutely selfish – but what can you do when you're in love? Be selfish, conceited, stupid, foolish, awkward, and weird…

And she was worried on what the Sohma master would do to her precious Yuki. 

She was tapped out of her trance and trail of thoughts when another Sohma made himself known. 

"Hatori said that he did pick up Yuki early in the morning. A…Akito wanted Yuki to stay there…" Shigure said in a monotone voice, which was unlikely of him. He glanced over to Tohru and saw the expression on her face, discerning that it would be best if he told a little white lie to brush off the expression on Tohru's façade. "…for some time." 

Shigure's last words made a major upturn for Tohru's feelings. But it wasn't up to an extent that Tohru would start to smile and the normal glints in her eyes shine. The fact that Yuki was in the hands of Sohma Akito sent unwanted chills of fear down her spine. There were so many ways…so many reasons why she feared of Yuki with Akito. 

"Tohru-kun, daijoubu?"

"Ah…hai, atashi-wa daijoubu desu!" Tohru tried to answer in her happiest tone. But deep inside, her heart was twisted in worry of not being with Yuki. 

*

Her blue eyes strayed over to the open window, wandering snowflakes slowly drifting inside her bedroom. She propped her chin on her palm and rested her elbow on the table, letting the cold, winter wind brush past her hair. Blue orbs were fixed on the snowflakes flying everywhere, her gaze nonchalant, lifeless and soulless. She was knocked out of her happiness, her mind ejecting images of possible torture to her loved one, terrible thoughts entering her once innocent mind. 

She shivered; knowing once again that her loved one was out of her presence. 

She opened her other hand, letting a stray snowflake land on her palm. She studied it before it melted away; her eyes still blasé.

"Yuki…" she murmured. His name meant snow. His skin was white as snow…he was as pure as snow…and she didn't want him to melt away; just like the snowflake did. She wanted him to be with her forever. And now that he was gone and was taken to Akito, she was broken. She was too worried, too stressed, and too concerned about Yuki's status.

It started to take tolls on our little Tohru as time went by, approximately two days.

*

His silvery-purple eyes opened once again, after taking slumber for two straight days and three nights. The first thing he saw was the ceiling, made of bamboo and wood, styled in authentic Japanese culture. It was too familiar to him, for he had experienced the most horrible days of his childhood in this room…a room he never wanted to get back in…

But now, once again, he was there, but now laying on a futon, his head propped up against a soft pillow. He looked down at himself and saw his clothes gone, instead a pale blue gi took its place. Out of curiosity and frustration, he sat up and brushed a hand through his disheveled purple hair. 

'Why am I here? The last thing I remember was…' he thought; now remembering what happened two days before. Yuki remembered that his door opening discreetly waked him, though a small creak was produced from it. He was sitting up already when he noticed Hatori was the one who deliberately entered his room without permission. 

* __

_"Hatori-san! Why are you in here?" _

_"Akito wants you back at the main house." Hatori simply explained, getting straight to the point without hesitation. Yuki shook his head in disapproval._

_"I don't want to go back there." Yuki merely answered, not bothering to get out of bed. "I belong here." _

_"But Akito wants you back. He expects we be there today."_

_"You know what he did to me, Hatori-san! I…" Yuki looked downcast. "I…don't want to go back there…" _

_"I know what he did to you, but I'm terribly sorry. Akito ordered it, and I couldn't disobey him." Hatori explained hastily. "I promise I'll try to keep watch." _

_"Demo…"_

_"I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun." And with those words, Hatori stepped closer to his younger cousin and delivered a strong blow on his stomach, knocking out the Jyuunishi. _

*

Sohma Yuki sighed and ran another hand through his hair, fully knowing what happened to him. Without even saying goodbye…he left his cousin Shigure's home…without even a word…to his precious little angel. Honda Tohru…an angel of beatific innocence. How he loved her wasn't even measurable. His love for her was too much, overflowing, filling every bit of him, every empty void. She was the only one he needed, the one he wanted, and the one he craved for. No one in the whole wide world can ever replace Tohru, even if you put all the girls together. Tohru was one of a kind, one in a million…and she was the only one who can make him happy…make him feel contented. For Tohru was the only one made for the person called Sohma Yuki. 

In other words, they were perfectly meant to be with each other. 

Yuki was beginning to think about lying back down to dream about his angel, when the door suddenly opened. Icy, stoic, dark navy blue eyes peered through the paper door and eyed the young man with something that couldn't be described.

His mauve eyes widened at the sight of him. He was wearing his usual attire – a gi with a traditional Japanese robe hanging lazily over it. The man's dark blue hair was so much like Yuki's – arranged in the same way, cut in the same length. Yuki started to back away from the approaching older relative, freeing his legs from the concealed space of the tucked blanket, his eyes still widened in fear.   

But he was too slow, for the man caught up to him with a menacing smile playing on his lips. His eyes were narrowed before opening fully, still eyeing his favorite prey. His mouth was now curved into a smirk as he continued to watch his younger cousin squirm under his presence, even though he was just standing still in front of the 18-year old teenager. 

"My dear Yuki…we meet again…" 

Author's notes: Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please, review!!!!!!__


	3. The Pain Begins

Imprisonment: 03

Author's notes: To silvercross: I simply followed the Japanese translation I used in a Japanese dictionary. ^^

Anyway, I thank you for all your reviews. Here's the third chapter…uh…where Yuki-torture begins?

*

"My dear Yuki…we meet again." Sohma Akito hoarsely whispered, standing over his cowering younger cousin. His cold, blue eyes met terrified silver-purplish ones, looking up at him with great trepidation. He smirked – smiling so menacingly at the younger Sohma – sending unwanted chills down Sohma Yuki's already trembling spine. A draft was coming in the room through the open window, making the last of the fresh leaves enter the silent, tranquil room. 

"A…" Yuki murmured in a very soft tone, almost undecipherable. "A-Akito…" 

"My, my…the window shouldn't be open, Yuki." Akito said in an endearing tone, an unreadable glint shining in his blue eyes. "You'll get a cold." 

Yuki paid no attention to the Sohma master's words, his eyes still widened at the sight of Akito. Akito just continued to simper, now walking a few steps away to close the single window. 

** Yuki's POV **

My eyes followed him as he closed the window, depriving me of sunlight. He wasn't supposed to be here…he already ruined my childhood – what does he want now?

My fingers were trembling, my body shivering unnecessarily. Akito was stepping closer and closer – still I could feel his threatening presence – hovering over my slumped figure. Suddenly, my legs became lead and couldn't move, my body slowly stiffening as Akito came to close the distance between us. He kneeled in front of me, a glint in his eye I could see. 

I didn't like that glint…

"Yuki…" he started, leering at me as if I was some monstrous doll. "You look pale…" 

I shook my head in reply. "I'm not pale…" I weakly said. 

"Yes, you are, Yuki…" Akito murmured, inching his face closer to mine. "And I don't like that." With his last words, I felt a hand creeping upon my cheek, gracing it with his long, white fingers. I grimaced – his skin was too cold compared to mine, and I didn't like this feeling as Akito continued his small pints of torture. My nerves pricked up as he massaged my cheek, played with my hair… it was too traumatizing. I flinched as he continued on, wanting to push away the older member of the Sohma family. 

But I was too cowardly to do so. 

"Your lips…" Akito continued, his other hand playing with the neckline of my gi. "…are also pale. I also don't like that." He said, menacingly smiling. "You know I don't like that, do you, Yuki?" he asked me, still staring down at me. At that moment, I felt an icy thumb run over my lips, making shivers run down my spine.  

I was speechless. 

"What's the matter?" Akito asked me, now staring at me with an evil glare. 

"P-please…s-stop…." I pleaded in a murmur, wanting him to stop what he was doing to me. This was more than what he did before…and I was sure it would haunt me forever. He _had to stop now. _

"Yuki…" Akito muttered, a smile creeping up his face. "Why _would I stop? Am I doing anything bad to you?" Akito started to caress my cheek, his other arm placed on my shoulder. I felt the left sleeve of my gi fall down to my elbow, a sneer still playing on Akito's lips. I flinched – I didn't want this to go on any further. _

Where was Hatori when I needed him?

I felt his cold hand rub up against my now bare arm. I crawled backwards to avoid more of his skin, but he kept advancing towards me like I was some prey. My eyes flared up as Akito narrowed his, realizing that I just backed up against the wall. I left the futon scrambled, the blanket in disarray, and now Akito was kneeling before me, and ready to do whatever he pleases. And I was helpless, lying on the wooden floor, cowering beneath my cousin…

"Am I doing anything wrong to you, Yuki?" he inquired, staring at me. 

"A…Akito…" I mumbled, realizing that he was about to do something I didn't expect. "Please…" 

His face neared mine, making me feel his breath upon my face. His smile widened, eyes narrowed, looking at me with a sleeve of my gi lying on the floor. My eyes widened more as I felt his hand rub against my bare half, finally closing in whatever distance stood between us and kissing me on my lips. I panicked, which was too unlikely of me, firmly pressing my hand against his shoulders and pushing him finally away. 

With my action, Akito stumbled backward, landing a few feet before me. His smile turned into a frown as he looked at me with an unreadable expression, straightening himself up to his full height. 

"Why, Yuki, I never expected _you_ to push _me_ away." 

I kept silent, my lips quivering. Remembering that Akito just KISSED me, I wiped whatever essence of him left on my lips. He stared at me…that look in his face staying put. 

"Why did you do that, Yuki?" 

"You…" I stuttered out, my eyes still on him. "Y-you…you j-just k-kissed m-me…" 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Akito asked me, stepping slowly to me, again closing the once safe distance between us. But I wouldn't call it safe. Safe for me is about miles away, back there…in Shigure's home. "Is there something wrong with me kissing you?"

I stopped looking at him. I hastily switched my gaze to his bare feet, which were walking to me every second. I tried to move away, probably forgetting that I _already_ backed up onto the wooden wall. 

One response flew out of my lips. "Yes." 

The moment I recognized what word I pronounced, I definitely knew it was wrong. 

I prayed to God that Akito didn't hear what I said. 

Too bad…

I was _wrong._

"What did you say?" Akito said, his blue eyes narrowing into slits. I gulped hard, seeing that he just knelt beside me with newfound anger arising in his veins. 

"I said nothing." I answered the older Sohma. Again, my answer enraged him even more. 

"You said something." He replied, that horrifying and menacing look contorting on his face. 

I kept my mouth closed. 

"SAY IT!!!!!" he thundered at me, grabbing my shoulders – one bare and one not – and shoved me up the wall, making my head bang once against it. I was lifted a few centimeters above the floor, his narrowed navy eyes burning into mine. I refused to look at him, feeling a heavy headache invading my consciousness as he banged me off the wall once more. 

"LOOK AT ME!!!!"

I groaned, feeling something crack beneath me.

I didn't respond, my eyelids becoming heavier as he banged my frail body on the wall. I felt my head was going to crack, unbearable pain surging through my head, feeling dizzy and unstable. The next thing I knew, some liquid was passing through my silver-purplish hair and trickling down the side of my skull. 

"AKITO!!!!" I heard someone scream, then run over to the person holding me up and pry him off against me. I closed my eyes as I slid down the wooden door with a thud, not bothering to look up at the person who saved me from Akito's wrath. 

Tohru bolted straight from her deep slumber, sitting up straight as fast as she could. She breathed in and out shallowly, her eyes wide from the dream she just saw. 

Yuki was being tortured, being made to suffer what he had gone through all over again. At the remembrance, Tohru placed her elbow on her desktop, since she was sleeping on her desk, and clutched a patch of long, chocolate-brown hair. 

"I hope…Yuki-kun's…" She gasped out, feeling a migraine coming on its way. "…Alright…"

Author's notes: So, did you like it? Tell me if its too violent or anything…or if they're OOC. I would really like to hear from you guys. 

So please, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doumo Arigato Gozaimashita!

A. Pikachu


	4. Just a Summer's Day

Imprisonment 4

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update! My brother was hogging the computer all week long, keeping it in his stinky bedroom and saying he had a project. Now here I am, typing this thing INSIDE his smelly bedroom without a gasmask on. 

Thank you for your wonderful comments! If any of the characters are OOC, please be kind enough to tell me. Sankyuu.

Anyway, let's go on to the fic.

****

Yuki's POV

Feeling the warm winter sunlight stream on my face, I lazily opened an eye, seeing something that looked like the ceiling. Now I opened both of my silver-purplish eyes, realizing once again that this was my prison…

…the room of my never-ending torment.

…the cage where I was locked in…

…the room where I never wanted to be in.

Once regaining my full consciousness, I raised a hand to ruffle my hair, the same color as my eyes. But when my fingers reached my temple, an aching pain started to sear through my head, as if it was being hammered on the wall. I winced in pain as I remembered the painful memories of yesterday, of what happened between Akito and me.

I tried to get up, hoisting my torso by my arms upwards, trying to sit up. But the moment I tried to do so, my head started to deliver unwanted pain, sending me wincing and flinching as I clutched my head, finally sitting up. 

My fingers felt the bandages that were skillfully wrapped around my head. As I moved my hand towards the side, where it hurts so much, I felt a slight wet patch of something staining the set of bandages. I brought my hand back down where I can see them, finally seeing a slight trail of my own blood trickling down my forefinger. 

I groaned out of discomfort as my head started to ache. Someone noticed me by that, who then walked in the room.

"Yuki, I see you're awake." Sohma Hatori greeted me, entering the room with a set of fresh, clean bandages at hand. "Your head started bleeding…again." 

I didn't respond – instead, I looked down on my pillow to see a patch of red liquid staining the white cloth. "Am I okay? Am I going to be?" I asked, my voice full of worry. 

"Yes, you're going to be alright." Hatori said to me, kneeling beside my futon. He reached up to me and carefully unwrapped the soiled bandages, setting them on the corner once he was finished. "It's just that…" he continued, wrapping the fresh bandages around my wounded head. "Akito got a little bit out of hand."

"Hatori-san…?" I asked, looking at the doctor to ask something.

"Hai?"

"Did you tell Honda – eh – Tohru-san about me being here?" I asked my eyes locked at him. I blinked twice, expecting an answer from him. 

But he didn't answer me.

"Hatori-san, please answer me." I reminded him, seeing him finished with my bandages.

"Iie." Was Hatori's only reply. "I didn't tell them."

My eyes grew wide in shock. Tohru-san's probably worried about me right now that she couldn't do anything right! 

"I could call them!" I exclaimed, trying to stand up. "I shouldn't leave them worrying for me. Shigure-san…that baka neko…Tohru –

I was cut off when I felt a strong grip grappling my right arm. I looked down at Hatori, surrise etched in my eyes. 

"Hatori-san…doshite –

"Oyamenasai." Hatori told me in a serene voice, a stern look upon his face. "You can't use the phone. Akito told me so."

Akito told him so?!?!?! This was really unlike my cool, calm and collected state…but I need to tell Tohru-san. Does Akito want me THAT bad? THAT bad that he doesn't want me to use the phone? What does he want from me anyway? 

I fumed, my eyes still locked upon the doctor as I started to feel my rage streaming through my veins. "Hatori-san --!"

"Don't." Hatori silenced me, pulling me back to the futon. "Akito will hear us. Besides, you're not supposed to get up. Don't you feel any pain in your ribs?" 

And that was when I felt a sharp pang of pain enter my ribs. "How'd you…"

"I accidentally put more force on you're the other day than expected. So I broke one of your ribs…it should heal soon though." Hatori explained as I sat back down on the futon. "Don't get up unless you really need to, or else you'll disturb the healing process and make it worse. Just stay put." 

I nodded silently, rage still within me. With that, Hatori left me in silence, closing the door carefully before completely going away.

Tohru-san…

**

**Tohru's POV**

It all started one summer afternoon…a day when the sky was so blue, so clear…a day when the birds chirped happily up in the trees…the day when we heard the beautiful music played by the masterpiece of nature that surrounded us.

We were alone that day. It was only the two of us who worked in his garden.

And it was beautiful.

Strawberries of the richest shade of red were sprouting, the most orange of carrots, the whitest of onions. I was so delighted to see the fruits of our labor that I didn't notice Sohma-san stare at me amusedly. 

"Are~?" I asked him, turning to him. "Is there something on my face?"

He laughed at my stupid question. "Of course not, Honda-san. It's just that you really look beautiful today." He told me, a warm, welcoming glimmer in his eyes. I blushed deep red, as red as the strawberries were, looking down at the newly harvested fruits and vegetables. 

"A-arigato…Sohma-kun…"

Yuki smiled at me, his beautiful face basked in the warm, glorious light of the mid-afternoon sun. He was an angel before me, and I swear he looked so…so satisfied with his life as he looked at me, a smile playing on his lips. His silver hair was playing slowly with the wind, a few strands blocking his eyesight, which I wanted to swat away from his gorgeous purplish-silver eyes. 

But I couldn't. 

Why?

I don't know.

"Please, Honda-san," he started, his soft, mellow voice music to my ears. "Call me Yuki. We have been friends for quite some time now, haven't we?" he asked of me, making a blush creep up again on my cheeks. The idea of calling Sohma-kun in his first name was quite an endearing one…but he was right. 

"Demo, Yuki-kun," I finally got it out of my mouth. "Please call me by my name too." 

He chuckled and I giggled – and it was a promise to keep between us. 

And I would never break it.

Ever since that fateful, summer afternoon, things started to change. Something started to grow inside of me…a feeling that I can't describe…I just don't know what it is…

And that was when I knew it was true. How could I have been so stupid not to notice? The way my breath falls short when he's around…the way I feel goosebumps crawling on my skin…the way my heart throbbed when he's near me… 

The way my cheeks would warm up if he smiles at me…the way he speaks, he acts, he looks at me…. Really, I was stupid not to know even if all the evidence I need was here within me. I even act so clumsily and stupidly when he's near…

I love him. 

I love Yuki.

Sohma Yuki. 

And that was when I remembered…a promise I longed to keep…I will protect them, in whatever way I could.

Author's notes: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Please review! Arigato! 


	5. One Winter Afternoon

Imprisonment 5

Author's notes: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you would like this chapter and hey – Kyou has a part!

***

(Kyou's POV)

It was already a few hours ever since I saw Tohru again. I felt miserable, actually, for Tohru was feeling absolutely despondent and worried about that baka nezumi. Definitely, when that stupid mouse gets home, he's gonna get a lecture from me. 

I mean, who goes out of the house before the crack of dawn without telling anyone? He was practically stupid not to say it to us. Besides, just because of him, Tohru's probably is crying rivers in her room just because of him. 

Baka nezumi.

I hate him, actually. I hate him forever and will always hate him. I lost to him. 

I lost Tohru to him. 

I'm not THAT blind not to see what's going on. I already know that Tohru has special feelings for that mouse, and I obviously know that he has some for her too. Being a cat, I know when to give up, and when not to. I accept my defeat gracefully and step out of the way. 

Nevertheless, what is he doing right now? Doesn't he know how worried Tohru becomes when he's not with her? She worries about him when he comes home late, when he doesn't eat, when he doesn't take a bath at a specific time, when he gets sick, when he's sleepy, when he's away…. Basically, Tohru worries about everything about him. And I hate to see her that way. 

I already lost her to him, and he does this to her? 

That makes me think otherwise, and maybe try to win her heart, for her to be mine. 

But I KNOW, not think, that I don't deserve Tohru. And it makes me painfully aware that Yuki needs her more that I do. 

I stopped in front of her door, to call her to dinner as I knocked my fist on the surface of the huge rectangular block of wood. 

"Dinner." I called out, knowing that she would understand what I meant. Immediately, I heard some sniffling, footsteps, and some more sniffling before the door before me was opened. 

"Ah, Kyou-kun," her sweet voice pronounced, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. I winced inwardly – her blue eyes were extremely bloodshot and tearstains can be definitely seen. Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks and nose were slightly pink, signaling that she really had been crying. 

"C'mon," I murmured to her, bringing my hand up to her face to wipe away a single tear. "Don't cry, alright? Everything's gonna be okay." I tried to comfort her with words, but that wasn't my area. I brought my hand where it belonged, apparently beside me. 

"Kyou-kun," she started, trying not to make her voice quiver. "It's just that…I'm really worried about Yuki-kun…It's been five days and he" she sniffled a cry before continuing. "He didn't call yet…"

"I'm sure he has his reasons." I reassured her. Yeah, that guy better have his reasons. "C'mon, let's go eat."

That mouse would definitely get it from me.

I hate seeing her like this.

*

Shigure looked at the girl with a pitiful stare. Tohru's eyes were still bloodshot, and she was unusually quiet during the meal. 

"Tohru-kun," Shigure started, holding his chopsticks in his palm. "It's going to be alright. Only five days have passed, and I know Yuki's perfectly fine. Yuki can take care of himself." Shigure tried to deliver words of comfort to the distraught girl. Tohru tried on her best smile to shake off Shigure and Kyou's worried looks. 

"Shigure-san, I'm already okay." Tohru tried to say on her best cheery voice, but all else failed. She looked down on her food before continuing. "I know Yuki-kun could take care of himself…" 

*

The snowflakes slowly entered the Japanese-style decorated room, placing themselves on the bamboo floor before melting away. His lavender eyes stayed put on the snowflakes, completely bored, even though almost every part of his body was aching. 

Yuki closed his eyes and turned his head back to face the ceiling, wanting to feel refreshment for once. Akito had no right to bring him here without his own permission, didn't he? Yuki wasn't his to own and to torture every single night and day. Honestly, Yuki was somehow relieved that the whole day, no blue-haired, blue-eyed Sohma clan head entered his torture chamber. Or else he would've gone through a series of memories that he didn't want to go through again. 

*

He sighed, feeling guilt overcome his sudden consciousness. It was his fault that Yuki was all cooped up in that room, unable to do anything, not even call his loved ones at home. It was his fault that Yuki was feeling as miserable as miserable could be, with no brown-haired, blue-eyed girl to be by his side. Hatori sighed again, this time of exasperation, knowing that somehow, what he did was the right thing to do. 

**

_"Hatori, come over here." _Akito murmured, signaling the fellow Sohma to come upon his aid. Yuki was still unconscious. 

_"What do you need, Akito?"_

_"Don't let Yuki use the phone." _

_"WHAT?!" _Hatori asked in pure rage. _"What do you mean? He has to tell Shigure and everyone else on where he is." _

Akito's eyes narrowed. _"I don't want anyone else to know that my precious Yuki is here with me, Hatori. Disobey me and Shigure and the others would feel my wrath. Yuki should NOT use the phone. Anyone calling for him is to be spoken to by me."_

**

*

(Yuki's POV)

I winced as I felt another stab of unbearable pain invade my wrecked stature. I'm lying here, in this futon, without the ability to move anything besides my gaze. 

My eyes followed another snowflake enter the solitary room. It suffered the same fate as the others did, trapped in this forsaken room until they melt away into nothingness. I felt alone…and I need Tohru-san by my side. 

My eyes jerked to my other side as I heard heavy footsteps coming to the door. I closed my eyes shut, clenching my fist, hoping that the person who will enter this forsaken room was Hatori, or anybody else for that matter. 

I wished hard for the person not to be Akito.

My fists clenched into a ball, possibly harder, as if my nails could bring blood. The door was slowly opened, and someone came in before shutting it tight, putting a lock on it. If only my legs could move, which felt like two sticks of lead, I would greatly stand up and run away form this horrid place. 

The person started to move – and to my horror – to my direction. I could hear the shuffling of bare feet nearing my figure, the soft whiffs of cold wind that the steps gathered against my cheek. And at last, the movements stopped, but still I dreaded to open my lavender eyes. As I hoped, the figure stopped, but then the person started to move again.

To the south of my figure, that is.

All I knew next was that a cold, smooth hand was brushing off a few silken strands of my lavender-silver hair. The soft hand brushed the stray locks away, pushing them behind my ear, or playing with it in its fingers. I felt the edge of a sleeve of a gi graze my cheek, my eyes still closed. 

I felt the hand move downwards, abandoning my cheek, only to move to my jaw and trace my lips. Inwardly, I wanted to push the person the hell away from me, because for some reason, I felt what the person was doing was sexual harassment.

The hand soon then left my face, but started its journey down my neck. I could feel the fingertips slowly – but unpleasantly – tickle my warm skin, trailing down my neck to my collarbone. It stopped, I hope, but to m y disappointment the hand started to move again, now feeling another hand pressed lightly upon my other shoulder. 

Finally, I opened my eyes to see the horror that was looming over me. 

"A-Akito…?"

Author's notes: Any comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Please feel free to review, and please do! Anyone interested in Yami no Matsuei, please read my fic, if you could. Thank you and Merry Christmas!   


	6. Musings

Imprisonment 6

Author's notes: This chapter is dedicated to ~*paper star*~. Maybe some of your questions would be answered in this chapter. I hope you like it, and please, review. I am really going to die if you guys don't review this. **chokes**

I hope you enjoy!

**

(Kyou's POV)

I sat on the roof, quiet, staring at the full moon. It was too unnerving to stay inside, seeing Tohru broken like a piece of fragile glass. Shigure wasn't helping – his words of comfort only brought more pain inside Tohru, as I can see. 

The moon shone brightly back at me, as if glaring at me. I shrugged the feeling off as I drowned in my own thoughts, my concern concentrated on the brown-haired girl down below me. 

How did I know that I do not deserve Tohru, you ask? Well, it's quite simple really. 

To be honest, I don't even know how it happened. I was just walking by the forest, hoping to relax as I did, since Shigure was making a racket with his agent inside the house. Ayame also arrived that day, intent and keen on pestering the stupid mouse. So I had to get away from it all, and deciding that a walk should be fine instead of staying up on the roof, I went to the woods.

The sunlight was bright and warm, not hot and painful to the eyes. My footsteps couldn't be heard, and I was glad of that. 

And then, I saw them. The two of them, that baka nezumi and Tohru, were working on what I could call a secret garden. The garden was full of strawberries, carrots, onions and some other vegetables, and I was keen not to be noticed by the two. 

I overheard their conversation, as I stayed put, leaning behind a tree. I remember that they were talking about an agreement, to call each other by their names. Breathing heavily, I turned around to sneak a peek at the two, seeing how content they were. 

You could say that they were happily contented at that moment, as if they would never be apart. 

And that moment alone awakened me. I was not meant for Tohru, but that nezumi was. I was meant for someone else, for me to be content, to be happy, and for that person to accept who I really am. I'm not meant to chase after someone I wasn't meant for – and that proved that I just love Tohru in a friendly way. I didn't deserve her – she was too good, too perfect for me. Her unearthly beauty was to be discovered by Yuki, they were meant to be together, they were meant to love each other until the very end.

I would only be standing in their way if I continued my useless pursuit. 

God, how poetic was that? 

That was definitely unlike me. 

So, your question has been answered, here, right now, as I glare back at the glowing moon. 

I hate you, Yuki. 

I hate you for making me realize that. 

But…

I hate myself more for seeing the fact that you two were meant to be. 

God, I am so stupid. So, we both are. Everything's equal…everything's fair. 

I'd find my match, I'm sure of it. You just have to wish me luck.

**

(Akito's POV)

I led my hand up to his temples, feeling the soft silken strands of his lavender hair. His skin was so soft, too soft to be a man's, in fact, making me want him more. He was just beautiful, and I need to satisfy my craving for him sooner. 

I just wonder how come I never did this to him when he was little. 

Maybe because he grew up – he grew up to be a lovely man that makes me crave for him more. His skin was a lovely shade of pale cream, just like mine, the taste of his mouth invigorating. His body was fragile, his eyes the same hue as his hair, his body well refined as mine. I'm about to die any minute, and thinking about it, my most recent goal was to take him before I die. He was just too special, making me want him badly, making me want to torture him in a new, more horrible way. 

And my kiss, my touch, seems to make his memories float to his current state. I love seeing him shattered like a precious, porcelain doll, as if he would break in every way I touch him. He was wounded by how I treated him a few years back, and I want him more terrified of me, more scared of me than every before. 

I take delight in torturing what is mine.

I love his terrified face. I love his quavering voice. 

Let me take you, Yuki.

His eyes open as I continued to move my hand, gracing his soft, warm skin. I held him gently down on the futon, knowing that he couldn't move because his wound would open up and his ribs would hurt. 

"A-Akito…?" he murmured at me, his eyes wide in horror. 

**

(Yuki's POV)

He loomed over me as if I was a porcelain doll that needed his protection. But I am _not_ a doll for him to play with; I'm a human being who needs to be away from some lunatic called Akito. I winced as he inserted his hand in my gi, pushing the cloth apart, revealing my upper body. 

"Stop it, Akito." I murmured, trying to get up, but once again my ribs started to hurt. He pushed me down on the futon, his hand still atop my chest, and his other hand on my shoulder. 

"Hold still." He mumbled back at me, his blue eyes narrowing as he eyed my half-naked body. Shivers ran down my spine, the hair at the back of my neck standing, my eyes still widening as he continued with his torture. "You know you're hurt. Don't move…" he started, now slipping the other sleeve out of his way, leaving my upper body totally unclothed. "a single bit…"

I tried to squirm out of his heavy grasp, seeing that he was already on top of me. 

"Stop it." 

He didn't stop what he was doing. He continued on with his agonizing activity, slowly undressing me, sending terror down in my veins. 

Akito eyed me, now a sly smirk playing in his lips. I hated myself, my body, for not enabling me to move and get the hell away from him. I looked sideways and flinched, now feeling his hot breath upon my exposed neck. I could still imagine his wry smile playing on his lips, enjoying every single second of his agonizing torment. He ran a hand upon my cheek, then on the other side of my neck, then finally cradling my head as he brought his lips to my bare neck. I tried to push him away, but once again my ribs started to deliver the unwanted pain. 

He stopped kissing my neck, raising his head a little as he murmured his words. 

"I said don't move." 

Hesitantly, I realized that I could not do anything to disobey his displeasing wishes. I was too injured to do anything. I couldn't even lift a hand without my body throbbing. I just shut my eyes and waited for him to do what he wants, thinking that I was a helpless little mouse caught in a trap.

**

(Our POV)

Three people stopped in their tracks upon hearing Yuki's cries of protest.  Momiji, Hatsuharu and Hatori looked curiously and worriedly at where Yuki was staying, hearing the shuffling of cloths and Yuki's continuous whimpers for the Sohma head clan to stop. Hatori immediately approached the door, prying it open, but only to find it locked. 

"Damn, Akito locked the door." He cursed, his hands still trying to open the wooden doors. Hatsuharu quickly shifted his gaze at the doctor, something unreadable etched in his eyes.

"Is Yuki in there?" he asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

"Yuki _is_ in there." Momiji answered, the three of them serious. 

"Hurry, we have to get to Shigure's, quick." Hatori announced, starting to walk to the gates.

Author's notes: Is it okay? Was it good? 

Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please review this fic! I really need REVIEWERS! Please?! Pweety pweety pweety pwease? Arigato!

A. Pikachu      


	7. Arrival

Imprisonment 7

Author's notes: You know I don't own Fruits Basket, right? Good.

Anyway….

Oh shit, I just watched Moulin Rouge! Damn, it was sooooooooooooooo good!!!! I cried, you know. I CRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did Satine have to die!?!?!?!?! (calms down) 

(coughs) Besides, I've watched that many times already. But it's just so tear jerking, you know. 

Seems like Yuki torture goes first. I hope you'll like it, thank you!

**

(Akito's POV)

I smirked to myself in delight. He gave in to my desires and let me do my work, laying himself aside as I continued to 'play' with him for a while. My, Yuki's so obedient, isn't he? 

I licked my lips, thinking about what agonizing thing would I do to my precious Yuki. I eyed the exposed piece of cream-colored skin that invited me. Finally, I narrowed my eyes, bowing my head down to sink my lips into his delicious skin, my hand running up against his cheek, cradling his head to keep it that way for a moment. 

My tongue brushed briefly against his skin, licking it every now and then. God, I could just imagine that terrified look on his face that I loved so much, his lavender eyes widening at me as if I was some horrible creature. 

But hell, I am not. I'm Akito.

Continuing on with my pleasant torture to the mouse, I've enjoyed it, literally. But I'm not getting enough of him. So what I did was I traced a trail down to his well-chiseled chest, pressing him down firmly, but gently, as I made him look at me. He had his eyes shut tight, his brows wrinkled in fright of what I was to do. I smiled to myself in triumph – I love your face, Yuki.

Immediately, after seeing him like that, I parted my lips and bent down to kiss him. Now I could feel that he opened his eyes in shock, not believing what I was doing to him right now.

**

(Yuki's POV)

I was stunned. 

That was all there was to it. 

Well, what would you have done if a guy were kissing you? And you're severely injured? 

I only saw locks of navy blue, blocking my eyesight. I tried to hold on to his shoulders, intent on pushing him away as fast as I could. But my arms didn't respond. They were pinned against his hands, numb and unable to move. Now I was stuck here, with Akito on top of me, kissing me. 

Nothing could be worse. 

But it came all along.

I felt his hands move away from my arms up to my chest, running his hands all over it. I winced inwardly, feeling his cold hands lay on my warm, upper body, doing what he pleases. I flinched more when I felt him start a passionate kiss, which I didn't return, making him break the forsaken lip lock and stare at me with narrowed eyes. 

"Why won't you kiss me back?" he demanded of me, his eyes still narrowed with newfound rage. 

"I…I…" suddenly, I went on a mental block and couldn't say the answer. Akito eyed me, standing up, reaching for my neck. 

He grabbed me by my neck, letting my feet dangle a few inches off the floor. My whole body went limp, and I was like a puppet sagging with its strings. 

"ANSWER ME!"

**

Hatsuharu pounded on the door, slamming his fist against the wooden block.    

"SHIGURE!!" Hatsuharu screamed, demanding that someone answer the door. 

"Geez, what's your problem?" the older Jyuunishi remarked, finally opening the door to the three hassled Sohmas. After seeing how serious the three were, Shigure shut his mouth up and asked serenely what was the matter. 

Hatori answered him, and thus making the writer run up the stairs to get the orange cat and Tohru.

*

The girl was hysterical. She was speechless. She was…

Afraid.

Afraid of what the clan head was doing to him. Afraid of what Yuki could be experiencing…afraid of almost everything. 

Fear ran through her veins, making her hand shake as they rode on the car. They were on their way to the Main House, intent on rescuing Yuki from Akito's wretched hands.

"Tohru-chan, daijoubu?" Momiji asked the girl, worry etched in his bright brown eyes. Tohru looked at him kindly, smiling at the younger boy. 

"Hai, Momiji-kun. I'm alright." 

*

(Our POV)

The futon lay silent on the floor, left alone as the one lying on it was dangling a few inches off the ground. Akito didn't move his fingers away from Yuki's neck – he kept it wrapped around it. Yuki whimpered in pain. 

"Answer me, Yuki." Akito murmured sternly, his blue eyes narrowing, his voice husky as Yuki stared back at him, terrified. 

Yuki kept himself silent, not finding the words that would explain the eccentricity of Akito's actions. 

"You won't answer me?" Akito asked, as if leering on the younger man. Yuki whimpered again, gasping for air, feeling Akito's hand tighten its grip on his neck. Blue eyes narrowed, after a while, a limp body was thrown in full contact with the bamboo wall. 

He lay silent, whimpering, cringing as his body started to respond to the beatings he was having. His head started to bleed, his rib break again, and out of all this pain, he couldn't move a single inch. His body was resting limp against the wall, blood trickling down his pale lavender-colored hair. Blood started to be coughed out from his lungs, his bronchi acting up as he tried to gasp for breath. It was spattered on the floor as he tried to bring up his hand to his mouth, trying to stop the attacks of his coughs to his lungs. Soon blood covered his hands, the side of his head trickling with the same liquid, his lips full red because of his sickness. He was still half-naked, the upper part of his gi under him.

Yuki swung his head back, coughing out blood once more. He started to blush from a fever he was beginning to have. 

Akito frowned. "You still won't answer me." He started to walk to a cupboard that rested in the far corner of the room. "My, my…aren't we stubborn."

He got something from the cupboard, closing it and turning around to face the mouse. 

"Unless you want to go back to your childhood days."

Yuki's pale purple eyes widened.

**

Kyou, Shigure, Hatori and Hatsuharu tried relentlessly to break down the locked wooden doors, Momiji and Tohru watching behind them. They have been trying it for a while now, after hearing something heavy clout against a wall. 

Shigure and Hatori stepped back, allowing Hatsuharu and Kyou to have the full space. The two stepped back a few steps, running towards it in full force, successfully opening (or breaking) the locked wooden doors. 

**

Akito gripped the whip in his right hand, ready to brandish it at the younger Sohma. He didn't notice something – or someone – run at full speed from the space Kyou and Hatsuharu produced from their attempts. He didn't notice someone with long, brown hair and bright blue eyes filled with worry kneel in front of Yuki and wrapped her arms around him, protecting him from the terror of Akito's weapon, her smooth locks whipping with the unseen wind. 

Hatori and Shigure ran after Tohru, holding the Sohma master down in order to stop the clan head from doing anything else. Kyou, Hatsuharu and Momiji entered the scene, ready to assist and support Tohru and Yuki. 

But there was something strange. Something peculiar. 

Yuki didn't transform.

***The end?***

Author's notes: is that a cliffhanger? I don't know. If anyone wants this continued, please review! Or else I'll leave it at that, alright? 

Note to jo-chan: uh…you're getting pretty creepy. (joke) How did you know I was a Filipino AND 12 years old? You're not some stalker, are you? *someone bangs her head with a huge mallet* Anyway, I love your fic, and please continue yours.

And thanks for your comment on my bio…I was bored… 

So, please review if you want this continued! And also if you want some explanations!

Have a great year!!! 

A. Pikachu  


End file.
